Specialis Revelio
by Daliastarr
Summary: The Wizarding World has hidden within themselves for so long that when they are finally forced to look to the outside world, what they find may just shock them. Perhaps their secret isn't so secret anymore.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone and thank you for taking the time to peak at my story. I am Daliastarr (in case you didn't read it in the summary) and this is my third story on this site. I love constructive criticism. When I get a review, I feel like it's Christmas all over again :) So please _PLEASE_ review. Well you came here to read the story so I'll stop rambling. Expect updates regularly about once every week or so (with room for error) Follow, Fave, Review, but most importantly, ENJOY!

* * *

_Specialis Revelio_

_ Causes an object to show its hidden secrets or magical properties._

* * *

Ember Forest was a perfectly ordinary place. That is to say, it was absolutely and predictably extraordinary. Its trees stretched to the sky, effectively blocking the sun and bringing an early twilight to the neighboring fields. A green canopy floated atop the forest in the summer that rusted to red and gold in the fall, so that -if one were to look at the land from above- it seemed as though the entire wood was ablaze. Like all other forests, Ember housed a multitude of spectacular species including one small flock of hippogriphs, a herd of wild thestrals, and a rather large band of centaurs.

It was because of Ember Forest's magnificent inhabitants that Dolores Umbridge found herself separated from her comfortable office and thrust into the hostile jaws of the woods. A group of muggles had wandered their way to the outskirts of the forest and begun building a small town. Already, the little settlement had attracted hundreds of people, no doubt fleeing from the overcrowded muck of their large cities. Their arrival endangered the Wizarding World's well kept secret. Only a week ago, a little muggle brat got himself lost in the forest and returned claiming some friendly "horseman" had brought him home. None of the stupid muggles believed the boy, thankfully, but the story had spread alarmingly. It was becoming a problem, and as head of the Department of Magical Creatures, it fell upon Umbridge to fix it.

Umbridge stumbled through the tangled trees carefully so as not to catch her skirt on any low-hanging branches or bushes. She cursed quietly as her heel - new and not the least bit cheap - sunk deep into the mud causing the heavy woman to twist her ankle sideways.

"Are you alright, Ms. Umbridge?" Oliver Daniels, her young companion asked in concern. Young Daniels was a very polite young man, though hardly proper. A local muggleborn, the poor uneducated wizard viewed the magical beasts as friends; nevertheless, he would be useful for when the centaurs became uncivil.

"I'm fine. Do not touch me." Umbridge replied shortly and continued trudging through the dense woods.

After a few more horrid minutes, the pair reached a circular clearing in the center of the woods. At least a dozen centaurs were lounging on the grass. The females were idly finking with their hair watching the young foals trot around the field. The males casually tending to their bows and fashioning their arrows. None in the herd were properly dressed.

Umbridge uttered a short "hem-hem" in an attempt to draw the horses' attention. The small group of nearby foals paused their game of tag, looked at her curiously, and then resumed chasing each other laughing and screaming across the clearing. It was the only response she received. Umbridge felt heat rise in her cheeks. She began fumbling in the deep pockets of her pink cardigan for her wand. If they wished to ignore her, well, then she would just have to make an introduction the half-breeds couldn't ignore.

Fortunately, (or perhaps for Umbridge unfortunately) it was at that moment that Oliver Daniels approached the woman with a spectacularly large centaur following behind him. As the beast approached Umbridge, who was already dwarfed by most men, the Senior Undersecretary was forced to crane her neck back into a most uncomfortable -and doubtlessly unhealthy- position. Even Daniels appeared a head or two shorter than the creature. The beast refused to lower its neck to accommodate the ministry bureaucrat, and in fact may have even stretched its neck higher in pride. Had it not been for Umbridge's heeled shoes, eye contact would have been impossible.

"Ms. Umbridge, may I introduce Titus, head of the Ember herd." Daniels spoke.

"What are you doing in my forest?" The centaur spoke. "I trust this visit will not be time consuming. It is approaching dusk and we must retreat into the forest before that time. The heavens have warned us of this night. A small warning, but nevertheless one that must be heeded. I suggest that you heed it as well."

"Please keep your uneducated superstitions to yourself." Dolores retorted, "Besides, this Forest is protected under Law Thirteen M of the Magical Lands Provision which formally states that the ownership of all uncivilized areas abundant in magical elements resides solely in the Ministry itself." The look of disbelief and panic was evident on Daniels face. "Which brings us to the issue at hand: Under the proclamation of Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, and in accordance with The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, Ember Forest is to evacuated 'efficiently and immediately of all magical beasts, beings, and spirits within its borders to ensure the secrecy and safety of the Wizarding World'."

"_What_?" The centaur voiced in a dangerously low tone.

"To put it plainly, so you may understand." Umbridge continued unperturbed, "You must leave."

"You expect -no, order- me to uproot my entire herd at the whims of your Minister? We centaurs are a proud race. I take no orders from _humans_" The beast drew out every syllable, malice lacing each word. "I refuse." Daniels had gone pale at the conversation; Umbridge feared he might faint at any moment.

The herd's leader lowered his head so that his gaze pierced the Ministry official's skull. It was pride that caused Umbridge to return the stare rather indifferently (though in later accounts Daniels would describe the motive as stupidity) and state calmly. "I will not be talked to in such a way by a half-breed."

At this point the creature's rage became uncontainable. It reared up on its hind legs and unsheathed a dagger Umbridge had failed to notice earlier in preparation to strike. Every centaur in the clearing forgot what they were doing, their undivided attention resting on the scene before them. Daniels leaped in front of the creature with his hands raised, corralling it as one would a horse. "Please," The young man pleaded. He was shaking and quickly stepped out of the centaur's path. He continued stuttering. "D-don't hurt her, Titus. She meant no harm. S-she just-"

"You wish to defend her?" A look of absolute betrayal replaced the anger on the centaur's face, "Perhaps our brothers were right: no good can come of humans. Leave. Tell you Minister we can and will protect our forest and it's borders from any threat. We do not acknowledge your laws or your rule. From this moment forth, any human found within our forest will be considered an enemy regardless of age, gender," his gaze rested solemnly on Daniels, "or person."

"Humph." Umbridge turned on her heel and marched back into the thicket. "Good riddance." Daniels hesitated a moment, but as he faced the centaurs' stone faces he reluctantly moved to follow the woman.

As they made their way back through the forest, Umbridge daydreamed about the retribution The Ministry would deliver for the herd's actions. Oh, yes, there would be violence and casualties, but in the end the wretched monsters would learn their place. If there were any survivors. Umbridge did not try to stop the smile that crept up her face. The Daily Prophet would hear of this; the attention would boost support for her magical creature restriction legislation greatly.

Daniels was still sulking when the pair cleared the forest. "Oh, straighten up." She demanded. "They were only worthless half-BREEEEEEEE-" Umbridge screamed as a thin, strong pair of arms scooped her up bridal style and carried her off. Wind rushed past her, disheveling her hair and causing her skirt to fly up in her face. When she was finally set back down, Umbridge rounded on her attacker. She was surprised to realize that said attacker was young, a teenager in fact. He bore a sickening resemblance to the Weasley family, but wore the oddest clothing she had ever seen, and he was sporting Gryffindor colors.

"Who are you?" She screamed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Keep your voice down." The teen scolded her, causing Dolores to reach for her wand. "The name's Kid Flash. And as for what I'm doing..." The teen again picked her up and sped away. When they stopped only a second later, Umbridge noticed that they were at least a hundred meters away from where they had started, which was now distinguished by a large black scorch mark on the grass. "I'm only saving your life."

The teen suddenly adopted a horrified expression. He whipped his head around scanning the surroundings. "Oh, God. R-!"

"I'm right here." A small soft voice echoed behind the Witch. Umbridge screamed. A small black haired boy, also clad in an unusual outfit and leading a bewildered Oliver Daniels emerged from the shadows. "Keep your voice down." the newcomer scolded before turning to -who Umbridge expected was- his friend, "We need back-up."

"We don't _have _back-up." The older boy stressed. "...Plan B?"

"It's our best shot." The smaller boy turned his attention to the witch and wizard. "Stay near the woods, duck into them if you need cover. Don't stop running, and don't look back. There's a road three miles east, follow it north and you'll reach a town in a few hours. GO!"

Umbridge did not run. Instead she watched as the small boy climbed onto the redhead's back. She watched in shock as the teen ran off at impossible speeds leaving behind a trail of red and yellow in his wake. Umbridge then spotted the source of the mysterious scorched land. A few hundred meters away, floating ten feet off the ground with devil-spiked hair and holding a tiger striped cat, was a pale boy lobbing large fireballs at the zooming streak of red and yellow.

The pair of boys who attacked (saved?) Umbridge broke apart attacking the third boy separately. The redhead never slowed from his amazing pace accept to dodge oncoming fire, change direction or help his friend. Umbridge had never heard of a speed potion or spell that allowed that kind of mobility. The other boy on the ground (well, Umbridge didn't know if she could refer to him as such because the boy certainly didn't stay on the ground) assaulted the floating boy with an onslaught with various flips and kicks, none of which seemed to have much impact on the target. He also seemed to have the ability to create small explosions out of thin air at will with just a wave of his hand. Again, Umbridge was at a loss for an explanation of this strange ability. After a long while of flipping and dodging and explosions, the young boy charged his opponent, and while that did absolutely nothing as far as Umbridge could tell, The speeding boy broke from his previous role as helper to the black-haired child and also lunged at the fire wielding teen.

This lunge also did little; however it did startle the young devil into dropping his cat which fell into the waiting hands of the youngest brawler. With a quick motion of his hand, the boy did something (Umbridge could not see) that caused both the cat and the levitating teen to howl in pain. Moments later, they disappeared all-together. At least that Umbridge could explain: Apparation.

The two remaining boys fell sitting on the grass, panting in exhaustion. "And why was that," The redhead spoke loudly, "Not plan A." Then they both began laughing.

Applause broke Umbridge's apparent trance. The entire muggle village stood on the outskirts of the battlefield screaming and whistling and clapping loudly. The witch had not realized they were so close to the non-magical settlement. She now noticed that half the town and the outskirts of the bordering forest were on fire. She could hear sirens that followed muggle help vehicles in the distance. All the while the spectators never stopped cheering, and Daniels had joined them. The red-headed boy began smiling and waving at the crowd while his partner merely watched amused. Then the young boy hopped on the other's back and the duo sped off into the night.

It wasn't until after the pair had sped away and the absurdity of the situation had washed over the Senior Undersecretary that she realized: those boys, with inhuman, seemingly _magical_ abilities had saved a muggle town. They had used their abilities in plain sight of muggles. _They had used_ magic_ around_ muggles. This was a serious breach of The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy! The minister must hear of this!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry It took so long to update. I have no excuse. But regardless I am now updating two of my three stories today. I'm working on that last one I promise. I learned something today: It's hard to write Young Justice in a serious style. Any tips regarding that will be highly appreciated. Once again thank's for reading my story. PLEASE REVIEW! Contrary to popular practice, I do enjoy criticism so don't be shy if you would like to address a problem, but please be polite. I will not feed a troll.

Also I forgot my disclaimer last time so for last chapter, this chapter, and all to come: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR YOUNG JUSTICE!

* * *

Despite being the headquarters for a team of young superheroes and the former headquarters of the justice league itself, Mount Justice usually maintained some -though admittedly far from ordinary- semblance of normality. For example, it was normal to arrive at the cave and find yourself immediately thrust into the middle of the battle between two team members that may or may not have started out as a friendly spar. It was also just as normal to walk through the kitchen and find cakes literally baking themselves as cookbooks, bowls filled with mixed and unmixed ingredients, as well as kitchen utensils flew across the room spewing their contents across the tile followed closely behind by an unaccompanied mop cleaning messes as they were created. It was normal to find kids draped upside-down on a large support beam that nobody knew existed, (Robin was no longer told to "get down from there this instant," because he would often do so) and it was normal to have your perfectly organized stack of papers fly into your face as a speedster passed you in a hallway.

It could also be considered normal to find various birds lounging about the cave; however, it was not normal for those birds to be fully feathered, flying, poop-dropping, screeching, beak and all, living breathing animals. Mount justice catered solely to the costumed variety of the flock. So, when the zeta beam announced, _"Flash 04,"_ and the sound of small flapping wings and birds screeching mixed with high speed curses erupted through the nearly empty halls of Mount Justice, Robin and Kid Flash (who had been entertaining their boredom by trolling the many forms of social media) knew that today was certainly not going to be normal.

"_WALLY_!" The Flash's voice pierced through the chaotic squawks. Wally paled.

Robin mouthed an "What did you do?" in amusement to which his best friend could only shrug. The redhead seemed frozen to the couch, unable to release his death grip on the pillows. The two young boys shared a look of confusion and concern and Robin made to get up from the couch. The action was unwarranted; however, as the elder speedster came to them. The "fastest man in the world" stared at the boys -well, Wally in particular- with the apparent intent if incinerating them where they stood. Batman would have been jealous. Flash's normally pristine red suit was covered in bird droppings, and Robin vaguely recalled something about bird droppings being good luck; if that was the case then Barry had plenty of luck to spare. The birds who had assumedly made the droppings flew into the living area less than a second behind the hero. They began to flock around The Flash screeching and pecking at his fingers. Instantly more droppings were added to the cave floor. Robin sighed; someone would have to clean that up and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Wally.

The birds appeared to be owls, and each one was a different species. Robin thought he recognized a common barn owl, a snowy owl, and possibly an Eurasian Eagle Owl pulling on the lightning bolts of the speedster's cowl. Remarkably, all the owls seemed to be European in origin. Curious, but not necessarily important. Some of the owls had small pieces of paper tied to their legs and most were nocturnal species; and the way they continued to pester Wally's uncle was very unnatural indeed.

"_Wallace West!_" Barry screamed removing his cowl allowing the full intensity of his gaze to shine directly at his nephew. That was all of the screaming lecture Robin could decipher. The hero had begun to speak at an inhuman speed and his words bleed together and rise in pitch.

Robin turned to his best friend. _What's this about?_ he mentally questioned There was no mind link, but Robin really didn't think it was necessary in this situation.

"Something about Owl Central and magical shooting zeta beams." Wally responded, finally finding his feet and rising from the couch. "I only heard about every fifth word or so."

Barry's face became as red as his suit his jaw clenched. Then, the hero sighed dramatically and shoved an envelope in his nephew's face. "Just read this.I believe it's addressed to you."

Wally tore open the envelope slowly holding it as one would a bad report card, and read it's content fast. The speedster paused, brought the paper closer to his face, read it again, looked up at his uncle -still dripping in owl poop and tapping his foot impatiently-, and then back at the paper. Wally laughed. He didn't stop laughing when Robin plucked the paper from Wally's hands and began to skim the content.

The content turned out to be a letter, a completely handwritten letter. "It's addressed to you?" Robin directed the question at Wally, but the letter could have been addressed to Barry -the wording was quite ambiguous.

"Actually," Wally managed though fits of laughter. "I think it's addressed to both of us." Wally had graduated from laughing standing up to acting like one of The Joker's victims and rolling on the floor.

Robin re-examined the letter:

_Dear Young Boy or Whoever It May Concern, _

_This is the twenty-third attempt at correspondence made by our office. Reply is requested immediately upon the reception of this letter. Please be reminded that failure to do so is a punishable offence. _

_We have received intelligence on behalf of Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, that on the evening of June 27, 2011 you (description given as young, red-headed, and -at the time of incident- wearing a suit of red and yellow) and your raven-haired compatriot demonstrated the following magical abilities in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a muggle: _

_Magical abilities of accelerated speed of unknown origin _

_Magical abilities of aided acrobatics of unknown origin _

_Wandless blast spells of unknown origin _

_possible instances of apparation and umbrekenisis _

_The severity of this breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy has resulted in the omission of the allotted official warning for a first offence. We regret to inform you that the presence of both yourself and your companion is required at the rescheduled disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 10 A.M. on August 12th whereupon Ministry representatives will claim and destroy your wand. _

_Hoping you are doing well, _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk _

_Improper use of Magic Office _

_Ministry of Magic _

Robin also had to bite back laughter as he finished reading the letter. The entire concept was absurd, and the writing was awkward as if the sender was completely baffled by the task. The phrases "raven-haired compatriot," and "muggle" (whatever that meant) "inhabited area" had especially tickled his humor. Robin, mimicking his friend's earlier actions, peeked over the letter at the birds still tormenting the elder hero. He couldn't suppress the small giggle that arose when he watched as a very small owl clamped itself onto The Flash's shoulder and nipped at the hero's hand when he tried to brush the bird off.

"You think this is funny?" The Flash flailed his arms like a child throwing a tantrum. "Well take a look at this!" The hero then produced a small stack of envelopes, each made of the same material, and bearing the same seal as the one currently in Robin's possession.

Robin accepted the letters and opened one cautiously. It contained the same message - Improper use of magic, destruction of wands, rescheduled disciplinary hearing- only this letter was labeled the nineteenth attempt. the next letter was the twelfth attempt with a different, but still rescheduled, hearing date. In his hand Robin held ten letters accusing Wally and him of using magic on June 27th. If Robin was correct, there were at least thirteen more letters unaccounted for. The amusement drained from his face.

"June 27th? June 27th." Robin tilted his head in concentration. "Wally, what were we doing on June 27th?"

"Oh, come on Rob, don't tell me you're taking this seriously. This is obviously a prank. Magic doesn't exist. I bet it's Zatanna; yah, that's it: this is Zatanna's way of getting back at me for the whole bunny in her hat prank." Wally responded from the floor. The continued laughing had started to cause his face to turn blue from a lack of oxygen.

Robin again looked at the letter, at the owls, at The Flash, at Wally. No, something wasn't right. Ignoring Wally's protests and Barry's resumed ranting Robin activated the holographic computer concealed in his glove. June. June. Where was he in June? He initiated the long-term memory GPS system Batman had installed after the Bialya incident last year. He found the file labeled "June" and opened it. June 27th. On June 27th he was in..._England_. European Owls. The letter only mentioned him and KF which ruled out a team mission, and the only other time the two had fought together was, "Klarion." He sated out loud.

"Um, dude, no offence, but I doubt Klarion would prank us. At least not without endangering millions of innocent civilians." Wally teased.

"No. We were fighting Klarion. Remember a few months ago, when we went to London..."

"...you mean the time where we snuck out of the country without permission?"

"And we took a detour to that one isolated farm town because you liked the food there..."

"...and didn't tell our parents?"

"Remember, Klarion appeared and we had to save the town."

"You know one of those oblivious parental figures is standing right over there..."

"... Someone in the crowd..."

"...can hear everything you're saying and is already more than slightly angry..."

"Wally! This is serious." Robin scolded. "Look, Whoever wrote this letter described our powers to a tee, but they couldn't recall our names. If this was a prank, you would think they'd at least know the names of their victims, right? But they didn't. They don't know us: personally or otherwise. Most everyone in the U.S. would recognize me," Robin ignored the Wally's indignant "hey," "So it's probably a foreign incident, which suggests the battle with Klarion. I don't know about the birds though."

"_They_," Barry interjected with annoyance. His anger seemed to have subdued slightly after Robin's speech. "Came with the letters."

"Right," Robin continued his analysis, "The owls must have followed Barry because in costume your description is similar to his, Wally."

"So, you think that there is a secret society of _magic_ that -without knowing who we are, mind you- is trying to pin us for illegal magic?" Wally scoffed with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"No," Robin corrected, "I think that there is a magical society who believes we exposed the secret of magic to an entire town and is attempting to prosecute us to the full extent of their law for the crime."

"But everyone knows about _magic_. There's Zatanna, Zatara, Dr. Fate, Klarion, and those are just the people We know personally."

"I know," Robin lost himself in thought again. "I think we need to call Batman."

"I'm on it!" Barry Pulled the cowl over his now owl dropping encrusted hair, "Maybe I can loose these damn birds! I'll be back in a Flash!"

With that statement, the hero was off, speeding through the cave and out the door towards Happy Harbor. The owls sped off after the hero. They themselves looked like blurs as they easily matched Flash's speed. Wally's mouth fell to the floor at the scene, and Robin smirked. _Magic Indeed. _

One small owl -an European Pygmy owl if Robin was correct- perched on Robin's shoulder. The grip was tight, but the padded fabric of his uniform kept the talons from digging into his skin. The owl looked expectantly at Robin and then at the papers in his hand, as if asking him to do something. Robin sighed placing the stack of summons on the couch behind him. Wally had collapsed onto the couch as well and seemed torn between picking up the letters or the game controller. Knowing that there was a secret society after you was a start, and it helped if you also knew what they could do. But there was one question that had to be answered before any well thought-out plan of action could be made.

Robin met the little owl's gaze. "Who." It said softly.

Robin chuckled, yes that, but also: Who are the "good guys?"


End file.
